pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Seatonian Prize
The Seatonian Prize is awarded by the University of Cambridge for the best English poem on a sacred subject, and is open to any Master of Arts of the university. Seaton and his prize are referred to in the 1809 poem by George Gordon, Lord Byron, English Bards and Scots Reviewers. Founding The prize was founded by the Rev. Thomas Seaton, educated at Stamford School and a Fellow of Clare College, who died in 1741. The prize was financed by the revenue from his Kislingbury estate bequeathed to the University. The bequest was not formally accepted by the University and no regulations drawn up for the Seatonian Prize until 1898. It has been awarded annually since 1750. Prizewinners *1750 - Christopher Smart, On the Eternity of the Supreme Being *1751 - Christopher Smart, On the Immensity of the Supreme Being *1752 - Christopher Smart, On the Omniscience of the Supreme Being *1753 - Christopher Smart, On the Power of the Supreme Being *1754 - George Bally, On the Justice of the Supreme Being *1755 - Christopher Smart, On the Goodness of the Supreme Being *1756 - George Bally, On the Wisdom of the Supreme Being *1757 - R. Glynn, The Day of Judgement *1758 - George Bally, The Providence of the Supreme Being *1759 - Beilby Porteus, Death *1760 - James Scott, Heaven: A vision *1761 - James Scott, Purity of Heart *1762 - James Scott, A Hymn to Repentance *1763 - John Hey, Redemption *1764 - John Lottice, The Conversion of St. Paul *1765 - Thomas Zouch, The Crucifixion *1767 - Charles Jenner, The Gift of Tongues *1768 - Charles Jenner, The Destruction of Nineveh *1770 - William Hodson, Dedication of the Temple of Solomon *1772 - William Gibson, Conscience: A poetical essay *1773 - Charles Peter Layard, Charity *1775 - Charles Peter Layard, Duelling *1775 - Samuel Hayes, Duelling Because no prize was awarded in 1774, two were awarded in 1775. W.B., 303. *1776 - Samuel Hayes, Prophesy *1777 - Samuel Hayes, Prayer *1778 - Samuel Hayes, The Nativity of Our Saviour *1780 - Thomas Hughes, Tha Ascension *1781 - William Gibson, Jerusalem Destroyed *1782 - Spencer Madan, The Call of the Gentiles *1783 - Samuel Hayes, Hope *1784 - Samuel Hayes, Creation *1785 - Samuel Hayes, The Exodus *1789 - John Roberts, The Deluge *1790 - Charles Philpot, Faith *1791 - Charles Philpot, Humility *1794 - Francis Wrangham, The Restoration of the Jews *1795 - Arthur William Trollope, The Destruction of Babylon *1796 - Arthur William Trollope, The Mercy of God *1797 - W. Bolland, Miracles *1798 - W. Bolland, The Epiphany *1799 - W. Bolland, St. Paul at Athens *1800 - Francis Wrangham, The Holy Land *1802 - Cockburn, St. Peter's Denial of Christ *1803 - Cockburn, Christ Raising the Daughter of '' *1804 - Charles Hoyle, ''Moses Viewing the Promised Land *1805 - Peers, Christ's Lamentation over Jerusalem *1806 - Charles Hoyle, Paul and Barnabas at Lystra References *W.B., "List of the Seaton Prize Poems, and Their Authors," Gentleman's Magazine (April 1801), 302-304. Google Books, Web, July 16, 2016. Notes External links * Musae Seatonianae: A complete collection of the Cambridge prize poems, from the first institution of that premium by the Rev. Mr. Tho. Seaton, in 1750, to the present time. London: Pearch, 1772; (2 volumes), Cambridge, UK: J. Deighton, 1808. Volume I, Volume II Category:1750 establishments Category:Poetry awards